Change My World
by mrsmcdreamy29
Summary: Meet Meredith Grey. She is the new doc at Seattle Grace and she hates manwhores. Meet Derek. He is a manwhore extraordinaire. Can she make him change his manwhoring ways?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new fic…one I have not left unupdated for almost a year. I have been writing it since August, however. Slightly AU and OOC (out of character), but a fun read anyway. Three-fourths completed on another site.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's, I just like to make them whores and smut them up. Is there anything wrong with that?

DPOV

I had always wondered when things had changed for me…I had a good life. I was a successful, often said to be brilliant and good looking, neurosurgeon at a prestigious hospital. I could get any woman I wanted…which I often did. I didn't necessarily see anything wrong with my lifestyle, though my mother would disagree. She thought I should be married with ten children by now, not whoring around with 'empty headed bimbos'. In my 39 years on this earth, I have never really wanted more from a woman and I picked carefully to make sure they wouldn't want more from me. Until the day I met her…

It was the usual dreary rainy day in Seattle, Washington where I reside. I am the Neurosurgeon Attending at Seattle Grace Hospital and have been for three years. I transferred from New York when my one and only relationship with Addison Forbes Montgomery had ended badly…with someone else's dick in her pussy and me watching the whole thing without an ounce of emotion. I knew then I didn't love her and I never would now, since she had fucked my partner in my private practice. I had accepted my mentor's, Dr. Richard Webber, offer of employment and left without a backwards glance. One of my sisters followed me, the youngest one. I had practically raised her when our father died so we were really close. She was the only other single one in the family besides me, much to my mother's dismay. The other three had eleven children in between them. Did I mention we were Catholic?

I was summoned to Richard's office as soon as I got there. I wondered what was wrong now. Richard was a brilliant Chief of Surgery, but tended to be a little uptight. I was more of a go with the flow kind of guy.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, waltzing into his office with a smile. He was with three women who had their backs to me…a blond and two brunettes…one light, one dark. They were all petite and thin with slight curves.

Fresh meat, was my first thought. Hey, I am a normal red blooded male, no judging.

"I would like you to meet Dr. Derek Shepherd, who was off yesterday. He is our illustrious head of Neuro and Dr. Meredith Grey," He said pointing to the blond, "You will be working with him closely. Derek, Meredith is a sixth year Neuro fellow and is transferring from Mass Gen with her two sisters, who are also doctors. Meredith Grey, Lexie Grey and Molly Thompson, I introduce you to Dr. Derek Shepherd."

The three sisters turned around to face me and every thought flew out of my mind. My eyes flew immediately to the blond…Meredith, her name was. She was exquisite. Her honey blond hair hung in loose curls down her back, her green eyes were expressive and clear, her nose was perfect as was her mouth, chin, breasts, hips, legs…you name it, this woman was the total package. She was now looking at me with an odd expression on her face and her forehead was creased with confusion. I realized she had said something to me.

"I…um…sorry…what did you say?" I asked, shaking my head to clear it.

"I said nice to meet you Dr. Shepherd." She said, her eyes clearly amused.

"Very, very nice to meet you too…um…Meredith. May I…um…call you Meredith?" I asked suavely. I hope it was suave, considering I was stammering like an idiot.

"Um…yeah…sure." She agreed, casting a sideways glance at her sisters. I could only imagine the conversation they would have about the strange stuttering doctor boss when they left. I tried to pull myself together. She was just a chick, I told myself.

"Great! I look forward to working on top of you." I said.

Her face blanched at my words. I thought back to what I had said and then flushed in embarrassment.

"I mean, I look forward to working with you…with you…not on top of you…or under you for that matter. Not that I would mind that. I am sure that would be one mind-blowing fuck…" I cringed.

"Dr. Shepherd! Don't you have a surgery to get to?" Richard bellowed out. He looked at Meredith and her sisters, who had conflicting expressions of stunned, gleeful and amusement. Meredith's being stunned. Great. "I'm so sorry Meredith, we believe he suffers from Tourette's…we are working on his treatment plan now…right now…Shepherd get out." He said pointing towards the door, his face thunderous.

I nodded weakly and bolted out the door. Oh my god, I had just not only embarrassed myself but I could have just set myself up for a Sexual Harassment suit. The worse thing…yes the other two were not as bad in my book…was that Meredith had looked disgusted over my behavior. I may have ruined my chance to get her in bed. I knew I had to have her…I could sense a rapidly approaching feeling akin to obsession over Meredith Grey. I would wine, dine and bed her and get her out of my head. Easy, breezy…no fuss, no muss. I vowed to get on her good side…immediately.

**

MPOV

"What the hell was that?" Lexie exploded into giggles the moment we were out of the Chief's office.

"What was what?" I asked, playing stupid.

Molly didn't buy it.

"You know what, that Adonis just came out and told you he wanted to fuck you hard…in front of the Chief no less…someone has an admirer." She taunted.

"Shut up, Pipsqueak." I ordered, blushing slightly.

"He wants to do you…make you scream his name…' Lexie singsong ed.

"Drop it." I growled.

Molly and Lexie dissolved into the Giggle Twins and had to stop walking. Who's bright idea was it to move out here together and practice medicine? Oh right…mine. I made a note to schedule a private Psych consult for myself.

I had met my sisters the summer I turned sixteen. My mother Ellis had died from complications from the removal of her gallbladder. Ironic considering she was a top notch general surgeon. I moved in with my until then absentee father and his second wife three days later. I smiled fondly. I was all set to be a bitchy teenager and make their lives hell. I didn't count on Susan's unwavering patience and love or, on liking her and my two new sisters. I even developed a decent relationship with my father.

My mother had left me a hefty amount of money which I invested wisely. I had only gotten out enough to pay for my schooling and that of Lexie's and Molly's. Thatcher and Susan had balked on that but I just told them to consider it like a scholarship program…the Ellis Grey Scholarship for Ordinary Disappointing Daughters.

Did I mention that my mother was a bitch?

God rest her soul. Rest in Peace and all that sentimental bullshit.

I had obviously finished med school first and I worked at Mass Gen where my mom had worked. Nothing like having to live up to a legend. I felt stifled there but wanted to be around to help Molly and Lexie. Lexie had graduated three years ago and Molly just this year. Lexie would be a third year and Molly an intern…God help her.

Lexie was single as was I. Molly was the only one of us stupid enough to have gotten married her second year of Medical school and then pop a kid out a year later. Laura was a cutie though. All blond hair and blue eyes with the sweetest disposition. And she loved me a whole lot. Sigh.

Where was I?

Oh yeah I had gotten an offer to come to Seattle as they had suddenly had an opening and Lexie and Molly wanted to come. Eric, Molly's husband, agreed and we packed up and moved into my mother's old house on Harper Lane. It was slightly crowded with five people living there but it would work for now….like until my next day off when I found an apartment and got out of Crazy Town.

"Earth to Mer…" Molly said, waving a hand in front of her.

"Oh I am sorry. I wasn't aware you two had stopped laughing at me." I snarled.

They grinned. Yeah, they are not scared of me. Shit.

"You know that shit was funny Mer. He saw you and lost half his brain." Lexie hooted.

"Please…like he thinks with that head. I could smell the manwhore all over him. And you know how I feel about manwhores."

They nodded, identical expressions of sympathy on their faces.

Yes, I, Meredith Grey, tough girl with defense mechanisms way up in place had let a manwhore take advantage of me…don't get me wrong…I was a willing participant. Six weeks later, I had Chlamydia and had discovered his porn collection staring him and half of Boston…most of it dated while we were 'together'. After kneeing him in his testicles…twice…which had left him needing a testicle retrieval operation…I had vowed no more with his type. Apparently, that meant no sex period. Everyone was a manwhore these days.

"He was a good looking manwhore." Molly said.

"Good looking my ass…the man is a God." Lexie said.

"Both of you shut up now. He couldn't form a cognitive sentence while looking at my rack, I would hate to see how he functions in the OR. Speaking of which lets get ready for work before we get fired." I suggested, walking away from my sisters. I needed sanity and I couldn't get it while anywhere near them.

"You know you have to work with him right?" Lexie reminded me.

I stopped short.

Damnit all to hell.

That thought hadn't occurred to me.

It was official.

I was fucked.

Not it that way people. Get a life!


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, it has been over two months. I suck…**

**Sorry. *makes puppy dog face***

**I was forced to disable anonymous reviews. I apologize to you all who are respectful.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chap 2 - You Nasty!**

**DPOV**

"So I heard you embarrassed yourself in front of the Chief's new protégé."

I looked up to find my best friend Mark smirking at me. Ass!

"How the hell did you find out?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Bailey." He said simply.

"How the hell did Bailey find out?"

"When are you going to realize that I know everything." She said, coming up and handing a chart to the nurse at the desk. The nurse's name was Angela. She was hot and could suck a cock like a Hoover.

I winked at her.

She smiled coyly.

Miranda Bailey gave Angela the stink eye and Angela busied herself.

"Now why did you do that?" I asked Bailey, turning my back to the counter and leaning on it, my ankles crossed and my head tilted to the side. That pose alone had gotten me more pussy than anyone could ever imagine. I called it my McDreamy pose.

About that, I didn't coin it, I just owned up to it. I would love to know who came up with it. I would thank her…with multiple orgasms.

Bailey looked at me, up and down, her eyebrows raised…before smacking me on the back of my head.

"You nasty." She spat.

"I didn't do anything! Why are you hitting me?" I asked.

"You stand here like you are God's gift to women, like you are the answer to every horny woman's problems." She shook her head.

"But I am." I said, grinning.

She shook her head at me.

"The chief is really excited that he convinced Meredith Grey to come here. He has been trying for years and in two minutes you managed to stammer like an idiot and tell her you wanted to screw her all over this hospital. Nasty! Don't mess this up Derek." She warned.

"What is so special about this chick? Does she have beer flavored nipples?" I asked.

Mark chuckled beside me but quieted when Bailey glared at him. He was scared to death of her and with good reason. She terrified me on occasion. The day I met her, she almost made me wet my pants…and I'm her boss.

"Let's just say she won the genetic lottery." Bailey said.

"Damn right she did. She is fuckhot!" I exclaimed.

Bailey's hand twitched and I moved away quickly to avoid it connecting with me again.

"Wait a minute. Grey? As in the Laproscopic Grey Method?" Mark interjected.

"Ellis was her mother.' Bailey confirmed.

"No shit? She is like medical royalty." I mused. I looked at Bailey. "What about the other two? Richard said they were her sisters."

"Half sisters from her father and his second wife." Bailey looked at her watch. "Gossip time's over, I must go save a life now. You two should think about doing that yourselves. Seeing as this is a hospital full of sick people and all." She said sarcastically before walking away.

"She loves us." I told Mark.

"Oh yeah, how could she not…we're…us." He agreed.

We stayed silent for a moment. I felt Mark look at me.

"When you say fuckhot…" He trailed off.

I made an outline of her figure with my hands and gave a thumbs up.

"You going to do her?" He asked casually.

Oh yeah, Mark is my manwhore sidekick. I don't know if I told you that or not.

"Yep. I saw her first." I told him. That was the rule. Whoever saw them first has well…first dibs. If they don't want her, the other is welcome. When we are through with her, she is fair game for the other. What? You think that is disgusting?

Well, I didn't say we were cultured manwhore.

"What about the sisters?" He asked.

"Very cute. One had a wedding ring on though." I said.

"That still leaves one. I am going to go request that one for my service today. See ya."

"See ya."

Time to go see my genetically royal fellow and get in her good graces and then into my bed.

I looked at my reflection in the window.

She didn't stand a chance.

/CMW/

**MPOV**

I walked toward the fellow's locker room to get ready for rounds. I walked in and everyone froze. They just stared at me. It felt like I was in high school all over again. It was disconcerting actually.

I pasted a smile on my face and nodded to everyone, walking to an empty locker and started stashing my things in it.

"You can't use that locker."

I turned around to see a tall svelte blond woman glaring at me. Her hair was really short and she looked tired.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it belonged to anyone." I looked to all the other lockers. They were all full of people's belongings.

"This seems to be the only empty one." I stated, confused. "Who does it belong to?"

"Dr. George O' Malley." A tall, stocky man with short brown hair said, his eyes challenging me.

"Okay…where is he? Why doesn't he have any of his things in it?" I asked hesitantly.

"He's dead. He got hit by a bus saving a shallow airhead and he died. You are apparently here to take his place. Not gonna happen." A petite, angry Asian woman with dark curly hair said.

I swallowed. Friendly group.

"Where should I put my things then?" I asked.

The Asian stood up.

"We don't really care where you put them as long as it is not that locker." She walked out, the blond girl and brown haired man following her.

I sighed. That could've went better.

"You can share my locker, if you want." A blonde haired woman offered.

I smiled hesitantly at her.

"Thanks." I said.

"My name is Amber. Don't mind them, they are all okay once you get to know them."

I snorted.

"Yeah…seems like it." I said sarcastically, putting my items in the bottom shelf of her locker.

"They loved him. He was a great guy who did a heroic thing that got him killed." She said.

"How long has he been gone?" I asked.

"One month. No one wanted to clean his locker out, so the Chief made a janitor do it two days ago."

"For my arrival." I surmised. " No wonder they hate me."

"They don't hate you. They can't, they don't know you, but…"

"They loved him." I finished for her.

"Yeah." She said, before walking away.

"Amber?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for sharing and telling me about George and for not shunning me." I said.

"No problem. I'll see you later." She said, before leaving.

I sat down on the bench, alone in the room.

The silence was almost unbearable. I didn't expect to be best friends with anyone here but to come in as a replacement for an apparent saint that everyone loved was a challenge I didn't foresee.

Never mind that. I had a job to do, with or without my co workers support.

I looked around the empty room once more.

It looked like it would be without.

**I know Derek is a whore. That is the whole point! Thanks for reading! Xoxo Steph**


End file.
